Let the Darkness Consume You
by XLife
Summary: Something evil has taken over Robin. Can Raven save him from the darkness within him or will he be forever lost in shadow? RaeRob I suck at summaries This is my first FanFic so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW UPDATED CHAPTER 7 is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter one

"Robin!" cried out Raven

The Titans were tracking down someone who broken into an abandonned warehouse.When they reached the warehouse Robin had fallen to his knees and yelled in pain. Raven rushed to his side.His yelling got louder as the pain grew worse.

"Are you ok?" she asked with worry in her voice.She placed her hand on his shoulder to assure him that she was there for him.

" I'm ok just lost my footing" said the Boy Wonder as he gave Raven a kiss on the lips

She raised an eye brow "alright" and returned his kiss

Cyborg realizing that two of his teammates had fallen behind gave them a look "hey what are you doing?" he asked," we need to get moving, you two can be "alone" later" he joked.She gave Cyborg a death glare and he backed away, Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit.Raven took his hand and helped him up then continued to the warehouse.Once inside the team divided to search for the intruder.All was fine until a scream from Starfire broke the silence.

"Titans" move! yelled their leader

Everyone rushed to the scene only to find an unconcious Starfire on the floor and the culprit standing next to her body.He was covered in a black cloak and went by the name DarkHood.

"What are you doing here" demanded Robin."I'm just here to have a little fun with theTeen Titans"replied the hooded villain and started to laugh.Then raised his hand and fired a dark energy blast towards the Titans.They avoided the blast and started their attack.

"Titans g..." he then fell to his knees and yelled in pain again only this time a dark and evil voice had spoken in his head.The voice was laughing evily and said "let me out you can't control me anymore"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH yelled the boy wonder as he fell faced down.

Author's Note:Read and Review, this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter two

What is this place? Robin thought

Evil was the first thing that sparked his mind.His body froze at the sudden thought as if it was in a state of fear. This was a world full of utter darkness and despair though all he can hear was an evil laughter,the same laughter he heard before fainting.

"Where the hell am I!"

"We're in MY WORLD!" the voice answered The realm of Eternal Darkness and which you will enter soon enough.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Robin demanded

"I will reveal myself when the time is right until then enjoy your last moments with your friends and especially Raven for you will never see them or HER AGAIN!" "For you see see I plan on... killing every last one of them for my own amusement."

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

"YOU WON'T HAVE MUCH CHOICE!" finishes with evil laughter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"ROBIN WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Beast Boy said shaking him

His eyes snapped open, sat up from his bed and took a look at his surroundings and noticed that Starfire,Cyborg,and Beast Boy were anxiously waiting for his response.

"Where am I?"Where is DarkHood?"he struggled

"Your in the infirmary at Titans Tower" Cyborg stated "and DarkHood got away"

"How are you Star?"

"I am undamaged but I dont know about you"

"What do you mean?"

"DUDE you have been out cold for the past two days now not to mention that you were having a nightmare about something BeastBoy shouted. "We were all worried about you especially Raven,what happened?" Robin hesitated for a minute not knowing what to say because they might not believe him so he changed the topic.

"Where is Raven?" he asked

"She's probably still in her room worrying" Raven has not said a word or come out of her room since you were knocked out." Beast Boy answered

And with that he stepped out of bed and rushed to Raven's room leaving the other Titans in frustration and confusion."Was that all a dream" he thought while running. Robin took in a deep breath as he approached her door.

(Knock Knock)

"Leave me ALONE!" Raven answered angerly

"Raven, it's me"

She slowly opened the door "Robin!" tears were still dropping down her face and gave him a big hug.He then wrapped his arms around her."I thought I lost you" still hugging him.

All of a sudden they both pulled each other into a deep romantic kiss.

"I love you Robin"

"I love you too Raven" and continued kissing

They both slowly moved away and stared into each others eyes.

"Raven, meet me on the roof tonight... we need to talk".

Author's Note:Well what do you think please tell me. Oh Thank you for the reviews I truly appreciate them.And sorry I took long to update.Dont forget to review.

Preview:It's the moment you've all been waiting for.HA HA HA HA


	3. Darkest Hour

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter three

It's midnight, everyone is asleep all except Raven who awaits Robin on the rooftop of Titans Tower.She stares at the full moon wondering what is so important to talk about.(A/N They are not breaking up ok? just letting you know)Soon after she feels arms wrapping around her only to know those are Robin's.Raven turned around "so...what do we need to talk about?" she started. "It's about what happened to me back at the warehouse" he said but was interrupted.

"Wait before you say anything I have something to say...you scared me that day. You just slipped away and I thought you would never come back.What scared me even more was when you were sleeping, it looked like you were fighting for your life rather than sleeping". she sighed heavily "now you can say what you want"

"Raven I love you and you know that no matter what happens but I have a secret...a dark secret and I can't keep it from you any longer"

"Raven I"...he stopped talking and starts to groan while holding the front of his head

The evil voice had returned" Let me OUT you can't restrain me anymore" NOOOOOOOOOOO

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH he screamed at the top of his lungs looking up at the dark sky.

"ROBIN what's going on?" she asked terrified

He put his hands down and and stared at Raven.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA "Im finally free again ...which means I can do things my way.I was restrained for many years by that fool Robin."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Raven demanded

"I'm Robin's true self,born out of his anger,his sorrow,his hatred towards the world for what it had taken away from him".

"WHERE. IS.HE!" giving him a death glare.

"Robin is gone, banished to the realm of eternal darkness! only I exsist now."

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS" out of rage a black aura of energy was fired towards Robin.

Robin easily avoided the attack and teleported right behind Raven."I'm here" he let her turn around and faced him then punched Raven in the stomach followed by a few more punches on her face. She coughed out some blood and fell to her knees.

"Hey nice trick you almost had me there, now it's my turn" Robin said

His hand pointed torwards Raven's face and started to gather energy for a finishing move just then he was interrupted by a blast from Cyborg."Ok I know you are not Robin so just step away" he said with seriousness in his voice.

HA HA HA "I 'll deal with you later Raven" and with that Robin jumped off the Tower and disappeared into the shadows.As soon as he left a thunderstorm began to start.Raven still in her position just stayed there with tears falling down her cheeks."Robin..."she whispered

"Raven who was that?" Cyborg asked

"That... was ...Robin" she said with fear.

A/N: This is not the end just letting you know.Oh, please review PLEASE.I will update ASAP


	4. The Message

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N:Sorry I did not update sooner but I had to babysit my baby cousins so I had no time to write.Oh and I thank those who reviewed YOU GUYS RULE.I was going to have chapters 4,5, and 6 ready by Friday but I couldn't. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.Oh and one more thing I apoligize for any writing error I put down thank you for pointing them out.

Chapter four

The next Morning:

Raven and Cyborg were in the living room discussing on how to tell the others about Robin until Starfire and Beast Boy suddenly walked past the door.

"Joyous morning to all." Starfire then noticed a serious look on their faces.

"Hey what's for break..." Beast Boy paused and also noticed the look

"Friends why do you not appreciate this glorious day?"

"There is nothing glorious about Starfire" Raven said coldly

"Why not Raven?" Beast Boy asked

She let out a heavy sigh and started to explain.

The remaining two Titans were shocked to hear what happened to their leader.

"WHAT,WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" shouted Beast Boy

"Why would friend Robin turn evil, and leave?" tears forming in her eyes

"Is there anything we can do to help him Rae?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know" and with that Raven left for her room

"Raven don't you even care about Robin?" Beast Boy asked harshly

"Uh hellooooo... Raven?"

"Leave her alone B she already has enough on her mind" Cyborg said

Raven paid no attention to the comment and just continued walking.She could still hear the others arguing over what to do if they find Robin.

"Once we find friend Robin we shall tell him to return normal right?" Starfire asked with a tone of hope

"No I say when we find him we take him down" Beast Boy said angirly

"Yeah sure that's gonna solve everything" Cyborg said sarcastically

"Shut up Cyborg!"

"No you shut up"

"Friends we cannot help Robin if we act like this" After she said that there was nothing but silence.

As she was reaching her room she stopped and went the other direction to Robin's room.She entered and noticed a small portrait on top his dresser of Robin and Raven on their first date.Robin took the picture while he cradled Raven up into his arms and kissed her.This made her smile slightly then imediately frowned again at the thought of Robin.She walked over to his bed and laid down.

FlashBack:

"So uh... Raven you wanna go out tonight?"

"Go out...with you?"

"Yeah"

"Is this a date?"

"Well uh...yeah it is but if you don't wanna go I understand"

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Really"

"YES!...I mean where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere you want I guess"

"Then I know the perfect place"

Raven kisses Robin on the cheek and leaves to get ready for their date.

End of Flashback:

Raven's P.O.V:

"Robin..." she whispered

The thought of him made all the stuff in the room float or explode.She thought to herself...

why Robin, why have you turned this way, what made you create this demon,and what did he mean by what the world had taken from you? Is there something about your past you didn't tell me? Then it hit her, "WAIT could this be that dark secret you kept from me?" She kept repeating those questions to herself almost making her lose her sanity over and over until...

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ the alarm went off

"TITANS GET HERE QUICK!" Cyborg yelled over the intercom

Everyone gathered at the main computer room(A.N. I did not know what else to call it... sighs heavilly... but oh well)

"What's wrong now?" Raven asked with frustration

"Yes please tell us friend Cyborg" Starfire added

"This disk has just been sent through the mail and it's from Robin"

"Well put it in already!" Beast Boy said

Cyborg put in the disk and stood back waiting for what will happen.The screen cleared up and Robin's face showed up.Everyone looked upon the screen in horror as though they have seen a ghost. It was a message from Robin "Titans I believe that we have a score to settle,at the park there should be a small fountain by the entrance, and a side path that leads to a clearing.I will meet you there at midnight.DON'T BE LATE". When the message was complete there was a brief silence in the room. Everyone looked at each other and nodded knowing what they must do. They all thought to themselves while leaving the room "how could they destroy this demon without hurting Robin?"

A/N: Ok I think this was a horrible chapter.What do you think? Please tell me.I shall update chapters 5,and 6 by Sunday hopefully.

Preview:Next chapter will involve Robin and his dark side


	5. Reminiscence

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: I'm sorry for the false update time.I was busy and my vacation just started so please forgive me.To those people who read and reviewed I respect and thank you very much:

**_Kaiame _**

**_Jemerik_**

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**

**_SilverSickle_**

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

This chapter will sort of explain of how Robin had this problem in the first place and well... but I think you already know and if not I guess this will help.Oh and so that you won't be confused...Robin's good side and his younger self will be refered to as Richard.ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER.Now... on with the show

Chapter five

In front of the park stands a tall building where as Robin waits for the Titans to appear. It was just a few minutes before midnight so he had some alone time.He stood on the rooftop crossing his arms with a whole new outfit. His attire consisted of black shirt with a vest over it and on the back of the vest was a symbol of a pheonix,he also wore black denim pants, black boots, black driving gloves, and instead of a cape he had a long white scarf.(A/N:Forgive me I'm really no good on clothing ideas so I thought of this all black ) He kept the mask on because it made him look cool and unknowing.There was only a cold wind blowing in the air but other than that there was absolute silence.

"It won't be long now, soon I will be rid of those Titans once and for all"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" a familiar voice had said

"Huh...where did you come from? I thought I got rid of you!

Robin was now speaking to his good side(Richard) mentally.

"You can't get rid of me just as I couldn't get rid of you. Now tell me how were you created and why did you come back?" his good side demanded

"Well why not you won't exist once I'm through with you anyway.Do you recall the memory of your parents death?" Robin asked

"Of course, how could I forget" Richard said coldly

FlashBack:

It was just another evening at Gotham.The circus was in town and the famous acrobats the Flying Graysons were the main attraction of the whole show. The crowds are cheering for the acrobats and their son Richard is watching from the crowd. Richard at the time is only the age of eight and watched his parents on the trapeze as the show was coming to a finish. As they were going to do their final stunt it was unknown to all it would be their last.The trapeze was somehow sabatoged and the young Richard watched in horror as his parents fell to their death, his heart stopped,he could not move or breath he just stood their terrified at the sudden tragedy.He knew this was no accident he overheard gang members saying that it was planned after the event happened. Only being a child you think he would be helpless but NO... he felt so much pain,anger,and hatred he vowed REVENGE.

Then from out of nowhere Richard felt a dark and evil presence surrounding him and taking over his body.He could not resist the evil so it was able to consume him completely.So now a demon had been born and when his dark side had the chance he pursued the one responsible for this murder and took his life away,this new side of Richard had no remorse for his actions so he began to laugh.Afterwards his good side took over again and realized that his hands were covered in blood and noticed a dead body lying in front of him.Richard fell to his knees shocked at what he had done and started to cry.He then stood up, shook his head and slowly walked away from the scene of the crime and sought for help... if he could get help.

End of FlashBack:

"When you witnessed that little tragedy you had a strong feeling of hatred for the killer and you wanted revenge.That very same anger,and hatred you felt was what created me and I was able to take over your body and kill him myself.After I killed the person you took control again and I was restrained in your mind for all these years.So when you fell unconcious that completely destroyed your mental defenses and that's when I took control again.Now I'm back and I won't rest until I see the Teen Titans die by my hands and... as for you I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

Just then his eye caught a view of a car pulling up to the park entrance.He knew it was Cyborg's so this made him grin evilly knowing that the they had finally arrived."Well I think the time for talk has ended.Your so-called friends are so predictible which will make their ultimate demise all the the better."

"If you hurt them I'll... Richard tried to say but was interrupted

"You'll what? Kill me? you are in no position to be making threats especially when you can't do anything to stop me.You thought you could just walk away and put your past behind you well look at yourself now." Afterwards Robin cast away his good side deeper into the dark corners of his own mind and flew towards the clearing of the park.

"Get ready for the real battle...Raven"

A/N:Confused? If you were I was too just a little.(starts to hit head on wall) I did not like this chapter much in my opinion anyway next chapter will be better hopefully.Please review and have a great spring.

Prieview:I'll only say that the next chapter will be called "Confrontation" I will not say anymore than that. HA HA HA


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: YAY 25 reviews! I'm so happy I guess I'm not a bad writer after all you know what that means, TWINKIES FOR ALL! I am going to dedicate a short section talking to my reviewers who kindly reviewed.

Jemerik:Thank you for reading and reviewing and no you didn't miss anything it was my fault. I did not mean to be confusing but I guess it's alright you weren't completely confused and that's what counts. Here's the update enjoy. Oh and yes that was evil of me to leave you at a cliffhanger last chapter. (grins evilly) hah hah thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Kaiame: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Oh and yeah that was the right word kinda. Sorry it took me awhile. One more thing please update your fic as soon as possible please I really love it.

Silversickle: I felt sorry for Richard also, but don't be sad. I am glad you love evil Robin (laughs evilly) heres the update I think you'll love it. (AHHHH EVIL PANTS CURSE THEM!)

An Angel from Hell: YAY! I'm glad you love my story! Also I want to thank you for also putting my story on your favorite stories list. I'm so happy.(does a little dance) Well here's the update I hope you like it.

Tecna: Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter/

Chapter six

Raven watched nervously for any sign that Robin was there, but he wasn't.It was exactly midnight, and Raven's nerves were completely on edge as she listened for every tiny sound. All she wanted was to see Robin and help him in his time of need. The others were just sitting around and Cyborg kept watch of the time on his digital clock. Beast Boy almost fell asleep on the fountain that is if he hadn't fell in the water. The others couldn't help but giggle at his stupidity. Everyone else laughed except Raven, she just stood there facing the other way ignoring what just happened. Starfire went over to the dark girl and tried to

"Friend Raven fear not we will have Robin back" Starfire said assuringly

"She's right Raven just try to chill out" Beast Boy added

She let out a heavy sigh "I can't"

"It's okay Raven, he's our friend too we will will get him you can trust us we are the Teen Titans." Cyborg said with with a tone of confidence

"Hmm thanks Cyborg" Raven replied with a weak smile

"How touching too bad that I don't care" a voice from behind said

Startled by the sudden comment they all looked around the area to see where the voice had come from.They suddenly turned to see Robin who was just standing on top of a light pole looking down on them the entire time.

"You" Raven said very angirly and giving him a death glare

"Well it's nice to see you too, Raven" he jumped down to the ground but just a few feet away from them.

There was nothing but silence for a while until...an outburst of laughter was heard.

"What are you laughing at!" Raven demanded

"Do you know why I chose this place to meet you?" Robin asked

Everyone just glared at him

"Well when I'm through with all of you this is where I plan on setting your graves HAHAHA"

"Dude you're messed up" Beast Boy commented

"Mock me all you like, it's all the more reason to kill you hehehe" he said while getting into his fighting stance. "If you want me, come get me if you can."

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" an aura of energy was fired towards Robin and he somersulted away and charged straight for Starfire first with a bo staff on his right hand. She quickly flew up just as he was reaching her.

"RETURN FRIEND ROBIN TO US, NOW!" she demanded

"My dear 'friend' you will never get him back" he replied

From the air Starfire fired several starbolts in an attempt to knock him out without using much force but failed in doing so, he quickly deflected the shots right back at her with the bo staff. Starfire managed to aviod them but he got in close range of her and was able to swing and hit her. She headed straight to the ground, but was saved by Beast Boy. "Thank you friend Beast Boy" she managed to say before passing out

"You'll pay for that, I swear I'll make you pay personally" Beast Boy threatened

"Oh yeah, make me" Robin replied

Beast Boy first changed into a bull then charged towards the evil boy wonder. He just stood there with amusement just waiting for Beast Boy to get close enough so he can defend himself. Beast Boy did not notice his strategy until it was too late, Robin had already stopped him in his tracks with one hand. He then tossed him aside, but Beasy Boy quickly turned to an ape and attacked again. Punching left and right just trying to hit him with all of his rage. Having failed in trying to land a single blow on him he was completely exhausted and turned to his normal self breathing heavily.

"Oh come on I haven't even broken a sweat and you're already tired, how pathetic" Robin taunted. Soonafter, the evil boy wonder teleported in front of him. Beast Boy being unable to move or say anything just stared into the blank eyes of his mask and got kneed in the stomach. While desperately gasping for air he fell to his knees looking at the ground and tried to endure the extreme pain that filled his stomach. Robin gave a bored expressed sigh and kicked his face, the shapeshifter's body landed and slid far enough to be close with an unconcious Starfire.

"I'm sorry Star, I failed" he passed out

"Rest in peace fool" Robin commented as he was about to finish both the changling and the Tameranian off with one blast. While gathering energy into the palm of his hand Cyborg quickly stepped in and shot his sonic cannon at Robin.

"Yo, your fight is with me now so bring it on Robin" Cyborg taunted

"Ha you asked for Cyborg" he replied

Cyborg started the offensive with his Sonic boom cannon and fired it multiple times directly at the ground. He was a more tactical fighter than the others but not as much as Robin though.(A/N: I think I'm not too sure but lets go with that) As the smoke and dirt started to cover the area Robin rushed through it and tried to jump kick the half man half machine and to his surprise Cyborg disappeared. It was almost impossible to see through all that smoke but he heard the sound of footsteps and a cannon powering up coming towards him. The noise grew louder as it was getting closer.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD" he demanded

"Oh I'll show myself" he started "right, about, NOW!" Cyborg came from behind and fired. He missed the shot but he had other plans. Robin being predictible enough to Cyborg dodged the shot and thats when he struck again. Robin jumped to the left so Cyborg quickly followed and landed a punch on his face and kicked him sending Robin soaring up high. He came back down with a hard landing he could practically hear and feel a little quake.

"BOOYAH, BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COME NOW DID YA!" Cyborg cheered and did a small dance

Robin began to laugh hysterically and slowly stood back up.

"Hey man, why are you laughing, I'm the one kicking butt not you" Cyborg asked

"Oh, I was just picturing of what I will do to you once I'm back on my feet" he replied "Trust me you won't like it" he finished and positioned into fighting stance. Robin teleported to where Cyborg stood and punched him in the chest, then elbowed the back of his head and watched him as he was sliding across the park sidewalk.

"Dude was that it, I've been through worse than that" the half man half machine remarked

"That wasn't it Cyborg..." he started

Cyborg stared at him with a confused look.

Robin got into position for attack "THIS IS" he finished and at the speed of lightning he flew straight for Cyborg with a clenched right fist. As soon as you know it Robin rammed right through Cyborg's body completely tearing his right mechanical arm off. Cyborg thuded on the ground and remained there utterly unconcious.

"Rest in pieces my, 'friend' " Robin said with an evil smirk on his face

"Cyborg, NO!" Raven cried out

"Ah Raven how nice of you to finally show up" the Dark Wonder spoke up

She stared at Robin shooting a 'I'm going to kill you' glare. "You are going to beg me for mercy for what you have done to my friends" she warned

"Such powerful words coming from you, but can you back them up?" he taunted

"Just watch me and find out" she replied

"Well it's just you and me now, lets see what you got" he finished and doing that hand signal saying 'come get me'

AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS...

A/N: Well what do you you like? I am sorry for taking so long (coughs out a month) but extreme writers block got to me. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK. Oh sorry about the confusion from last chapter I didn't mean it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to be quicker next time. Oh and enjoy that twinkie okay... have a nice day.

Preview: I think you know what's coming already but I'll say anyway for the heck of it. It's Raven versus Robin, who will win!


	7. Duel of Fates

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: Thank you all to who reviewed and I'm sorry about the late update I hope this next chapter will make up for my error.

SilverSickle: He he sorry to keep you waiting but here it is I hope you like this new chapter enjoy.

Jemerik: Thank you for reviewing and I am sorry to leave you at a cliffy last chapter but I couldn't help myself. Yes I am evil haha, ok I'm not. Oh and sorry for the long update please don't hate me. Enjoy this new chapter.

Kaiame: Thanks for your review . I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks I will continue on my writing.

An Angel from Hell: Glad you loved my last chapter and I hope you love this one just as much. And about Raven and Robin well… that's for me to know and for everyone to read on and find out. I hope you write some more soon and thanks for telling me I'm sweet seeya.

Tecna: I hope you enjoy my next chapter and sorry it took a long time. Cool I made your day uh… oh wait that was a while ago (anime sweat drop) well you get it.

Gothic Kid 13: Here's the update, enjoy and continue writing.

AriNekoGomu: I'm glad you love my story. And thank you for your review.

Chapter seven

This was it, the fight that would determine Robin's fate as well as Raven's.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" the dark girl chanted and an aura of black magic rushed towards the evil titan.

He gave an annoyed sigh and dodged it. "Don't you ever get bored of that same move?…" he started but was cut off by Raven for the attack was merely a distraction just to get close enough and envelop him in her magic. Soon after she gave him an evil smile and motioned her arms to throw Robin around the park like a rag doll. Finally she swung her arms full force forward and Robin's body was thrown into the heart of the city and slammed headfirst through building after building until he finally hit the ground. The dark girl slowly followed the trail of wrecked concrete and destruction and flew over a rather large crater, and within the crater lay Robin's body. Signs of struggle from his body were soon realized by Raven and without hesitation came to his aid but with extreme caution for she still sensed an evil presence surrounding her. She stopped after a few paces towards the body and little did she notice that Robin had slowly clenched his fists.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked with a hint of concern in her tone.

"Robin?…" she asked again

"Actually, I have never felt more alive…" he responded and quickly sat up and with his right clenched hand he released a black ball of energy that completely took Raven by surprise. Although she barely dodged the attack she had no time to notice that Robin was above her and had already in three strikes, kneed the side of her neck and stomach and elbowed the back of her head.

Meanwhile back at the park…

Moaning in pain the shape shifter slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude, now I know how my tofu feels" he commented and turned his attention towards to the fallen Tamaranian girl who lay next to him. When he noticed that she was not getting up he panicked and checked if she was alive.

"Starfire are you ok, Starfire!" he pounded the ground hardly not caring if his hand was bleeding. "Please be okay"

"Chill out man, she's gonna be fine I just gave her a full scan check up, so why don't you stop beating the ground pull yourself together." Cyborg said calmly

"Speak for yourself dude" Beast Boy responded and Cyborg gave that look that said "come on man give me a break"

"Uh what happened, and where did Raven run off to?" The changeling asked

"Well…first off we got our butts kicked by Robin who had just turned evil for some unexplained reason and second Raven ran off to fight him and is doing so as we speak"

"Oh I knew that. Wait if she is fighting him she'll need help, she can't do this on her own you know as well I do."

"I know we should but… Cyborg started

"But what?

"But I think we should just stay out of this one BB."

"WHAT, WHY!"

"Look at us man we are in no condition to fight we would do more harm than good if we tried to help, besides I think I know what Raven is up to." Cyborg stated

"Wait you mean she is trying to, oh…"

Cyborg nodded and got up with the pieces of his arm that was torn off by Robin on his other hand while Beast Boy cradled the Tamaranian onto his arms.

"Lets just head back to the tower okay?" Cyborg asked

"Sure" he replied and with that he changed into a Pterodactyl and flew them all back to the tower.

The half-man half-machine thought to himself "if anyone can get through to Robin, you can Raven. Good luck."

Back in the city…

After enduring the brutal attack she stood there almost paralyzed trying best to breathe and stand up though coughs of blood began the instant she caught her breath.

"You really thought I got injured from an attack as weak as that, well, think again." he started while lifting Raven by the throat. "You came here tonight with hopes of defeating me and save my weak side, and now look at you, weak, helpless, and pathetic just like your little boyfriend. I will so enjoy turning you into oblivion" he stated giving a slight chuckle and started to gather power into the palm of his hand for one final strike.

"Robin, look at me" she said pulling down her hood and staring at those emotionless eyes of his mask. "Don't you remember who I am?" Robin started to cover his eyes with his other hand groaning in pain knowing that this is affecting him somehow. "Please try to remember who you once were, come back to the light, turn back to the one I once knew and loved." she pleaded

He had gritted his teeth for looking into her eyes directly had some sort of effect on him but being what he was he tried to shrug that feeling off and focus back on his objective.

"Humph how touching" he started calmly "But the Robin you once knew is dead, and that's a fact, so accept the undeniable truth!" he clearly stated

"Shut up" Raven whispered, tears welling up in her eyes

"What's that, I'm sorry but you'll have to speak up."

"SHUT UP!" she shouted and a burst of energy forced Robin away from her. Thinking that talking to him was not working she covered her hands in an aura, pulled her hood back up and readied for battle.

Robin being knocked down by the sudden move got back up and stared at her and grinned.

"Well it seems that I had underestimated you, but know this, that will be the last"

"Enough. For what you have done, I will show you no mercy" she stated and it was clear that her opponent wouldn't do the same either…

A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I have to stop here for now because I have to go on some trip to Boston for I think a week but I don't wanna go. So I'll try to update as soon as I can when I get back. And as always please review, it will be very appreciated. See ya later!


End file.
